Loosing My Mind
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: The Mansion is destroyed so the Professor sends the young x-men to his friend Cross who runs an unusual academy in Japan;where they will be accepted for their gifts.However there is more to this academy and the x-men are determined to uncover it's secret


**VK/X-MEN Evolution crossover fan fiction:**

**Loosing My Mind**

-a-

-In this story I have decided that the people from x-men evolution who will be in this are: The Professor, Storm, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine-Logan, Bobby, Pyro, Hank-Beast, Kitty, Avalanche and Archangel-Warren.

-The others aren't really mentioned in this story, so in this story I decided that the other mutants/students, the professor and hank stayed behind to help rebuild the mansion.

- a -

-Also in my fan fiction, all of them except the Professor and Hank are students, with the less important characters being 16 years old and the more main characters are age 17. Except Logan that is, who just seems sixteen because of his healing powers. Also in this story they are all good, and better behaved and so they are slightly different.

- a -

This is: YuukixKaname, YorixKain, RimaxShiki, KittyxAvalanche, JeanxScott, RoguexGambit story, but it may also have other pairings as I go along, lol ^_^

- a -

- Ruka, Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Zero, Bobby, Pyro, Avalanche and Wanda all have their small paragraphs throughout the story, but are minor characters in this so aren't mentioned as much as the others are. They do make minor appearances throughout the story though, along with Hank and the Professor and headmaster Cross who make a few brief appearances too.

- a -

- The main characters are Rogue, Gambit, Yuki, Kaname, Yori, Kain, Aidou, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Wolverine, Warren and Storm. But Rogue will be the centre of the story a lot.

- a -

- Because Rogue is the main character I have decided that she has her own fan club of guys in this story, lol.

Also, just to make it a bit more like Cross Academy, they have a boy fan club for the mutant girls as well as the girl fan club for the vampire guys, so now the boys aren't left out too much. :"]

-A-

**Chapter 1: Fire!**

**Setting:** Rogue's powers go on the fritz again and she ends up destroying the mansion, so the Professor sends some of them away to Japan to stay at Cross Academy where his friend Kaien Cross is the headmaster and owner, while the rest of them re-build the mansion.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or The X-Men.**

**-A-**

It was another normal day in the x-men mansion, aka mutant high. Well for them it was normal anyway. They all went to school and then when they got back they would have special lessons on their powers with the Professor. After dinner everyone would have some free time and then they would all say goodnight to each other and would proceed to trudge off upstairs to their rooms to sleep.

-a-

Yes the day was normal, but that night was definitely abnormal. Especially for one person in particular. Rogue.

She had been having difficulty with her powers lately, but she hadn't mentioned it to anyone because she was still quite independent, she didn't think she needed anyone's help, she thought that she could control her own mind.

But she was very wrong. With all the memories and other peoples energy and powers she had absorbed over her years of being a mutant, it was becoming too much for her and it was coming back to haunt her.

Rogue knew they were there, locked inside her head, forever, but what she didn't know was that they could break out.

The mansion was quiet since almost everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Except for two people; Rogue who was tossing and turning as she was having a nightmare, and the Professor who was still up thinking.

-a-

The Professor couldn't explain why he couldn't get inside Rogues mind anymore, or why he could no longer use his powers on her.

It had been like this for just over a week now and he was becoming increasingly worried, at first he just guessed that he was loosing concentration too easily, but now he wondered if it was something more.

He was still awake; it was now three in the morning as he pondered the thought that it could be her own powers and her own mind rebelling against him, not letting him in.

He had never met anyone who could do that before, but Rogue was unique, indeed she was very gifted. If only she could unlock the full potential of her powers, then she would have great potential, she could become one of the most powerful mutants alive.

There were two possible outcomes from her increasing powers that could happen; either she would become mad and dangerous and may end up being a great threat to everyone, or she might just be able to control her powers with his help and become the most powerful mutant their ever was.

He had considered helping her with unlocking these powers many times, but he had come to the conclusion that she was still too young, her emotions would get in the way.

So the Professor had decided that when she was older he would teach her how to unlock her true powers and how to keep in control.

-a-

As the Professor lay in his bed contemplating what was going on with Rogue, on the other side of the mansion Rogue was in the middle of a horrible nightmare, and unknowingly to everyone else, her powers were starting to flare and spin out of control while she slept.

-a-

Rogue was trapped in the nightmare, and she could feel her powers taking control.

Inside her nightmare she was cold and alone. She had awoken in this dark and cold place and she was scared, she didn't know where she was and how she had got here, but she had a good guess.

She was always good at figuring out what was going on in bad situations; she had a knack for it.

She knew that she must be locked in her own mind in a type of nightmare somehow, since there was nowhere on earth that could be anything like this.

She came to the conclusion that she was correct, as usual, when she found that she couldn't use her powers, and when her own thoughts echoed around her.

Rogue knew this place was familiar, like a forgotten dream from her past.

All of a sudden her mind put the pieces together and she realised that she had been here once before, but it was only briefly when she was a young girl.

It was on the day she got her powers.

The day she would always regret.

A day she remembered every detail of and would never be able to forget no matter what.

-a-

The day she realised she was a mutant, she had been so scared then, by everything, then she had had this dream and has been even more scared of what was happening to her, just as she was now.

But she knew it had to end somehow. Last time she had only been stuck in here for a few minutes, she had heard her own thoughts echoing around her and then she had heard a voice. It was female voice, she had told Rogue that she was a mutant and that she had powers and warned her that she was dangerous and had to be careful and not to reveal her secret.

Rogue couldn't remember much of the nightmare but she remembered what had happened afterwards very distinctly, when she had woken up, she found herself in her bed and she was panting, she hadn't believed the nightmare at first.

But when she got up in the morning, she discovered her powers, when she accidently absorbed all of her stepmother's energy and had inevitably killed her.

It had been shocking to everyone, no one knew why her stepmother had died suddenly, then when Rogue foolishly spoke up and told everyone what had happened to her, they hadn't believed her at first.

But when it happened to her again, this time to a boy she had liked, they realised she was telling the truth.

They banished her from her hometown, Caldecott County, in Mississippi, and told her that she was a scumbag mutant and to never come back.

-a-

Since that day Rogue had never been back to her hometown, she had always been on the run, until she met the Professor that is, and he had helped her.

But now she was starting to wonder if the Professor had helped her enough.

She was in the nightmare again and she didn't know why, since the professor had blocked out some of her memories so that she wouldn't go mad and he had helped her, so what was wrong now, Rogue wondered.

But her thoughts of why she was here echoed around her and terrified her, so she abruptly stopped.

Rogue only had to wait a minute and then a figure appeared in front of her, it startled her at first and she fell backwards in surprise.

Then she took a good look at the person, it was a very beautiful woman, and Rogue had the feeling she knew her from somewhere.

Suddenly the woman spoke, "Hello Rogue, my, how you have grown since the last time I saw you, how old were you then, hmm, you must have been about six or seven years old".

Rogue stood up slowly and timidly, then took a deep breath and started asking the many questions that had been puzzling her; "Who… who are you? Why do I know you? And, well, how do you know me? Where did you come from? Better yet, why am I here again? What's going on?" She demanded to know.

The woman smiled at her, she had been expecting these questions. Then the woman held out her arm to Rogue, beckoning her over "Come with me Rogue and I will answer all of your questions".

Rogue thought about it for a minute, wondering if it was safe or if this could be a trap, her thoughts echoed around them making Rogue want to know what was going on even more.

In the end her curiosity got the better of her and she hesitantly linked her own arm with the woman's and began to walk with her, into the depths of her own mind.

They hadn't walked very far when Rogue gasped and suddenly felt very unwell, as she felt her powers flare out of control suddenly.

But she quickly became very distracted by the woman who had begun to lead her towards something in the distance, Rogue couldn't tell what it was yet, but they were getting closer.

So she tried her best to ignore the pain and focused on what they were going towards.

-a-

Back in the mansion, Rogue's powers were definitely raging out of control, quite literally.

Flames were creeping from her fingertips and surrounded her without harming her. Then they spread, setting everything around Rogue on fire.

The Professor had just gotten to sleep at last, but he was the first to wake up when his mind alerted him of the dangerous fire.

He took action quickly and he telepathically woke up the others, except for rogue who he couldn't reach, but he thought he had gotten through to this time, and he told them what was going on.

He then used his powers to get out of his bed and into his wheelchair and quickly went off in the direction of the main hall where he had told them all to meet.

The fire alarms were blaring; impossible to sleep through.

The whole mansion, except Rogue, was awake now.

Since the Professor couldn't read her mind, he didn't know where she was or if she had even got his wake up call which greatly worried him.

A minute later everyone was very much aware of the fire as they ran, or the ones who could fly, flew through thick smoke that now engulfed the hallways. The fire had spread a lot by now and had managed to consume the entire top floor of the mansion within minutes.

When everyone had arrived in the main hall, they were all shouting and wanting answers as to what was going on.

The Professor quickly instructed Hank to show most of the students the way to the underground emergency exit that took them out to the lake outside of the mansion.

The mansions defence systems had already been activated so they were sealed inside, and the escape tunnel was the only way out. Since this was considered a very dangerous mutant attack the mansion only had one way out left open so that the outside world of humans couldn't easily be exposed to any harm.

Cyclops, Gambit, Wolverine, Storm and Jean had been instructed to stay behind with him for a few minutes to make sure everyone was here.

They took down everyone's name at breakneck speed and then let them leave with Hank. Then they gave the Professor the list to check if anyone was missing.

As soon as he had looked down the list, his facial expression suddenly became very serious and worried.

"What is it Professor" Jean asked. Now she was also worried as she noticed that his mind was giving off a slight wave of panic, which had never happened to him before, he was usually very calm and collected.

"Its Rogue, she's not on the list, she isn't with the others and she isn't with us, and I can't get a lock on her with my powers". He said, trying not to panic.

Everyone looked shocked at the news. They were all thinking the same thing, but Jean was the first to speak up.

"Professor, you don't think she's… Dead, do you?" Jean asked.

Everyone had been thinking the same thing but they still all gasped when she asked.

Gambit and Rogue were currently going out and very happy together, so he was naturally becoming very worried about Rogue now.

"No, I don't think she is dead, I haven't been able to telepathically locate or communicate with her for almost a week now, it's quite puzzling."

He reassured them and went on to explain what they would do now. "But she must still be in her room, possibly passed out from the smoke fumes, someone has to go up there and get her".

Gambit had been thinking the same thing and before anyone could say anything he was already gone, taking the stairs two at a time and leaping into the thick smoke, which engulfed the third floor, where Rogue's room was.

He could hear everyone shouting after him. But it was no use, he had to rescue Rogue, and no one could stop him, because he loved her.

-a-

Once everyone had calmed down, knowing there was nothing they could do they left Gambit to rescue Rogue they got back to the main problem at hand. The fire.

"Professor, can't we stop the fire somehow, I don't understand why the fire defences didn't go off but surely there is a way. What if I create rain inside, that should put it out?" Storm asked.

"I'm afraid there is no way to put this type of fire out Storm" he replied.

"What do you mean Professor?" Scott asked curiously.

"What I mean, is that this isn't an ordinary fire, this is a fire created by a mutant. This fire burns a purple colour, not red and it radiates not just heat but also waves of emotion from the mutant that created it. It is a very unusual and extremely dangerous and deadly fire which only one mutant that I have ever known can create and he is dead now so I have no idea who could have done this. But someone did, and this fire is much more threatening than normal fire. It can only be stopped by the person who created it or until it completes its task. And this fire's task seems to be to burn down the mansion, and the person who set it is probably long gone by now. So there is nothing we can do except get out of here and wait for it to go out and continue from there."

"But Professor, the mansion will be burned to the ground, what will we do?" Logan asked.

"I think the best option right now is for us to evacuate the mansion. Everyone else is out except for us, Gambit and Rogue. I will telepathically show Gambit the way to the tunnels out of here, but we have to go now, they will be alright, don't worry I am monitoring Gambit and he wont fail. Come on, we have to go now, so everyone follow me."

"Professor, I am going to wait here for them, its not like I can die exactly, and I wont leave them behind. So you all go on ahead and we will rendezvous with you at the lake." Said Logan.

The Professor thought about it for a second and decided it was probably a good idea. "Alright Logan, you stay behind and lead them to the emergency exit, you know where it is. Good luck, see you soon, by the lake."

With that said everyone followed the professor and reluctantly left Logan to wait for Gambit and Rogue.

-a-

With Gambit, he had almost reached Rogue's room by now; it was very difficult to get closer to her because the fire was a lot worse near her room.

He ran along the last stretch of hallway to Rogue's room. As he arrived at the door he noticed that there was a lot of smoke coming from underneath it and the fire even seemed to originate from here and was much worse.

Gambit became very worried by that and he knew he couldn't open the door with his hands in case the flames lashed out at him. So with his quick thinking mind he came up with an idea. He charged one of his cards with his power and stuck it to the door. He backed away and waited for the door to blow open. After a few seconds the door was blown clear of its hinges and the remaining shards were shot into the flames that surrounded Rogues room.

Gambit peered into the room and could see Rogue laying unconscious on her bed. It took him a while to reach her as the fire was a lot worse in here, he was just so glad that she was alright. But he realised something as he neared her, the fire wasn't harming her in any way at all, its like it surrounded her and just left her alone. As he bent over her to pick her up he suddenly got burnt, he looked down at Rogue and realised that her fingertips had fire somehow flowing out of them.

He knew now that somehow Rogue must have started the fire, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He would talk to Rogue about it later, it was their secret, no-one could ever know that something was wrong with Rogue or they would take her away from him and do horrible tests on her. He and Rogue didn't really trust anyone, so they had to stick together and never betray each other.

Then he had an idea, he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it and pulled her into his arms, bridal style and walked through the fire towards the main hall.

Just as he thought it would, the fire parted for them, not harming Rogue or himself at all.

At last he got them through the fire and carefully carried her down the grand staircase to the main hall, only to see everyone else had left except for Logan.

He walked up to his friend. "What's going on, where are the others?" He asked Logan.

"They went on ahead, I told them I would wait for you and show you the emergency way out." Logan told him.

"Okay, well I think we ought to get going after them now, we probably don't have much time until our home is burnt to the ground" Gambit advised, rather saddened by the fact that he would be homeless again soon.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asks as he sees Rogue unconscious in Gambit's arms.

"Must just be smoke inhalation, but she's still breathing so that's good" he lied to Logan. He knew he should talk to Rogue first before he said anything.

He was worried about her. But he was even more worried that the others would do something bad to her if they found out she did this to their home. She didn't exactly have the best track record in that department and she had never really gotten along well with everyone here (except for himself of course) so they might not understand.

He would do anything to keep her safe, to protect her, and lying to Logan wasn't exactly high up on that list, it was a minor thing.

He quickly changed the subject. "How long have we got?" Gambit asked.

Logan checked the time on his watch and realised it was almost five in the morning, the sun would be up very soon he thought. "We have about fifteen minutes to get out of here before this place becomes structurally unsound and collapses, or worse." He told his friend, trying to stay calm.

"Is that it, well we better get out of here right now. Lead the way, we can deal with Rogue later but first we have to get out of here alive." Gambit told Logan hurriedly; horribly aware of how little time they had to escape.

They were reluctant to leave this place they had come to call home over the years, but unfortunately there was nothing they could do.

Logan glanced worriedly over at Rogue for a moment before he set off running towards their evacuation route.

Making sure Gambit followed him he quickened his pace, aware of how little time they had left.

Logan led them running through hallway after hallway, every second getting slightly closer to escaping and living.

Luckily they didn't encounter too much fire on the way to the underground evacuation route, but when they got down there, there was a raging fire surrounding them and smoke filled the air and just kept getting thicker, trying to suffocate them.

Adrenaline still rushing through their bodies Logan and Gambit surveyed their surroundings and saw the exit signs illuminated and pointing straight down the tunnel. It looked endless but Logan was sure that was the way out.

As they started running through the evacuation route they found that they had to quickly climb over a lot of debris that had fallen due to the damage from the fire. It became increasingly difficult as they followed the escape tunnel, but they finally got to an area that the fire hadn't spread to yet, so there was only smoke here.

But their relief was short lived, they only had a couple of minutes left now until the mansion crumbled and they were still inside, which definitely wasn't good.

As they got closer to the exit they could feel a slight draft but now the smoke was so thick they could barely see each other anymore let alone the way out.

Just as it was looking like they were doomed, Logan's sharp eyesight picked up a flicker of sunlight.

"Look, I see daylight up ahead, it's hard to see through the smoke but its there." Logan assures him.

"Where? I don't see anything." Gambit hastily asked, getting very anxious to escape now.

"Just trust me. We are almost there; we just have to keep going a little longer. Grab hold of my shirt and I will lead us out, don't worry."

Gambit was loosing hope of escaping by now, but he decided to trust Logan, there was no other choice. He lifted Rogue from his arms and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and held her there with one arm while he grabbed on to Logan's shirt with his other hand as he was pulled towards the exit.

Just as Gambit saw the appearance of daylight, he was suddenly outside in the blinding light.

After being in the thick dark smoke for so long it was tough on his eyes. He immediately let go of Logan and rubbed his eyes and blinked for a few seconds, letting them adjust.

He looked over at Logan to see he was fine and was running to the cover of some trees a few metres away.

Logan beckoned for him to follow, quickly.

Gambit realised that he still had a bit of running left to do since the mansion was about to burn down and quite possibly explode due to the accelerants inside, and they certainly didn't want to be caught in the blast.

He hastily hoisted Rogue slightly so that it would be easy to run while carrying her.

Logan was already at the trees by now and Gambit hurried to get to the safety of the trees for cover from the explosion.

He was only half way there when he heard the explosion behind him, luckily he was far enough away from it not to be harmed.

But it shook the ground and the force tripped him and he fell forward on top of Rogue and hit his head.

As he was slipping in and out of being conscious he managed to lif his head slightly and saw Logan running towards them yelling if they were okay.

Before he could get an answer out or even consider anything else though he fell in to the dark and fuzzy coldness of unconsciousness.

**-A-**

Well, that's it for the first chapter of this story.

I hope everyone liked it.

Im sorry if i changed tenses a lot in this story, its one of my writing flaws that i am working on correcting.

And I know some points in the story are vague so far but they will be explored further in later chapters. ^_^

Also I am sorry it took me so long to post this up by the way, but I kept getting side tracked by my other fan fictions (which i am actually attempting to write more chapters for, lol) and college.

I have had this story on my computer half finished, waiting to be completed for ages now. Finally I concentrated on writing it and I hope it was okay.

If anyone did like this story then you would probably be glad to hear that I hope to be posting the second chapter up within the next couple of months; depending on my exam timetable. Which is quick for me, lol. :"]

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review

… Anie


End file.
